


Petit Mal

by therunawaypen



Series: Sherlock Tumblr Prompt Fills [58]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Incontinence, M/M, Seizures, absence seizure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-01
Updated: 2014-05-29
Packaged: 2018-01-21 13:32:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1552220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therunawaypen/pseuds/therunawaypen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Greg never knew that Mycroft had a medical condition. Not until Mycroft has a seizure in the middle of a study date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Teenlock!Mystrade prompt: Either Greg or Mycroft has absence seizures with incontinence. —anon

“I don’t know why I’ve never been to your house before, Mycroft.” Greg chuckled, running a hand through his hair as he sat at the dining room table with Mycroft.

The ginger haired teen looked up from the homework that was lain out on the table, not quite meeting Greg’s eyes, “Well,” he drawled, “I suppose the occasion just never presented itself.”

Greg shook his head, looking around the posh house, “Now I know where you get your fancy tastes.”  He teased, looking at their homework, “I feel like I should be wearing a suit or something.”

“I assure you, Gregory, that would not be necessary.” Mycroft gave Greg an amused look, “But perhaps we should continue with our—”

It struck Greg odd that Mycroft would cut off in the middle of a sentence. Mycroft didn’t leave anything unfinished, let alone something as simple as a sentence. Curiosity piqued, Greg turned his attention to his boyfriend.

Greg knew something was wrong when he saw the vacant expression on Mycroft’s face. Mycroft Holmes was many things, vacant was not one of them. “Mycroft?” Greg asked, getting up from his chair to get a closer look at his boyfriend. When Mycroft didn’t respond, even when he waved a hand in front of his face, Greg began to worry, “Mycroft!”

The sound of feet rapidly approaching didn’t reach Greg’s ears until he heard a young voice at his side, “Get away from him!”

It was surprising that Mycroft’s little brother was pulling Greg away from Mycroft, not to mention pushing him out of the room into the kitchen.

“Sherlock, what’s going on?” Greg asked the younger boy. But Sherlock wouldn’t answer him, merely shoving Greg into the kitchen before returning to the dining room. Of course, Greg’s curiosity was biting at the back of his mind, and so he stayed in the doorway, spying on what the younger Holmes brother was doing.

Peeking through the doorway, Greg could see that Mycroft was moving again, with Sherlock at his side.

“You had another seizure.” Sherlock said bluntly to his older brother.

That caught Greg by surprise. Seizure? No, that couldn’t be right. Mycroft hadn’t been a twitching mess on the floor, so it couldn’t have been a seizure…right? And Mycroft had never mentioned the fact that he had seizures.

Greg could only see the back of Mycroft’s head, which was bowed, “I thought I grew out of this humiliating condition…”

“Apparently not.” Sherlock replied.

Mycroft sighed, rubbing a hand against his face, “Where is Gregory?”

“I made him go into the kitchen.” The younger nodded, though Greg could see that Sherlock had spotted him.

Mycroft, on the other hand, had not noticed that Greg was in the doorway. “Thank goodness for small mercies.” Mycroft muttered, “This is humiliating enough as it stands, I couldn’t bear to have him see me like this…”

Greg decided that he had eavesdropped long enough, clearing his throat to alert Mycroft of his presence. When the Mycroft turned to look at him, Greg could see that the normally controlled face of his boyfriend was now etched with fear and shame. And Greg noticed that there was a small wet patch on Mycroft’s slacks.

Carefully, Greg reached out and rested a hand on Mycroft’s shoulder, “Is…is there anything you need me to do?”

Mycroft’s voice was soft, and there was a blush on his cheeks, “I just need to get cleaned up…I’m sorry about this, Gregory.”

“Don’t be.” Greg leaned down, pressing a kiss to Mycroft’s temple.


	2. Chapter 2

They were out at the mall the next time Mycroft had a seizure.

Of course, now that Greg knew what was happening, he didn’t react in shock. He didn’t bring attention to the fact that Mycroft had stopped mid-word, even mid-step (though Greg did steady Mycroft to make sure he didn’t fall over). In fact, that was all Greg did as they stood in the middle of the mall, with Mycroft staring blankly and mentally not even present in his body (an unnerving phenomena for the usually brilliant teen).

Well, that and keep Mycroft out of people’s line of sight. In the case of Mycroft having an accident, the last thing Greg wanted was for people to be staring at his already embarrassed boyfriend.

It was over in the span of twenty seconds, with Mycroft blinking back into awareness. “Damnit…” He whispered.

“You’re alright, Mycroft.” Greg smiled, rubbing his arm, “No harm done.”

But judging by the bright red blush on Mycroft’s face, it wasn’t just the seizure that Mycroft was embarrassed about. And Greg didn’t say a word, simply steering them in the direction of the nearest restroom.

Mycroft didn’t speak to him as he went inside, and Greg imagined that Mycroft was not in the talking mood. He cleared his throat, “Mycroft…what size are you?”

 _“What?”_ Mycroft sounded confused from the other side of the stall.

“Your size. I’m going to run to the store, what size do you need me to get?”

There was a long lapse of silence, and even when Mycroft told Greg his size, it was quiet and mumbled. Not like Mycroft at all.

Greg didn’t need to tell Mycroft to stay put, no doubt the ginger would have locked himself in that bathroom stall until closing time before willingly letting anyone see him. And Greg wasn’t about to waste time in the store, buying the first pair of respectable looking blue jeans in Mycroft’s size (Greg didn’t know a thing about buying slacks, and he wasn’t about to buy something Mycroft wouldn’t like…though he hoped he wouldn’t mind wearing blue jeans…)

Luckily for them, the restroom was still empty when Greg returned, “Mycroft?”

“Yes, Gregory?” Mycroft sighed, sounding exhausted.

Greg didn’t answer, sliding the bag with the new jeans under the stall door, “Let me know if those fit, ok?”

Even though Mycroft was in a stall, Greg still turned away to give Mycroft some semblance of privacy. He could still hear the bag sliding across the floor, as well as the muted rustle of fabric, but he still didn’t turn around until he heard the door open.

He smiled softly, “You look good in jeans, Mycroft.”

Mycroft was still bright red, holding the bag with one hand, “…Thank you…”

Greg reached out and took his boyfriend’s hand, “It’s nothing, Mycroft.” He pressed a soft kiss to Mycroft’s cheek, “Do you want to get some ice cream? Maybe stop by that cupcake shop?”

After a moment, Mycroft nodded, leaning into Greg’s touch. Mycroft didn’t often display affection in public, but Greg didn’t bring attention to it. Instead, he simply walked with his boyfriend to enjoy the rest of their day.


End file.
